


Fragments of Wisdom

by Besanisenpai



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age AU, F/M, Fluff, maybe some smut?, only if I can write that shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besanisenpai/pseuds/Besanisenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place just after solas's personal mission</p><p>This is my first time doing something like this so sorry if it's bad :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with writing lots so it's going to be short :3

"You! Tortured and killed my friend!” He said as he stormed towards the circle mages “We did not know it was you’re friend! The books said it could help” the male shem mage said to him walking back from a murderous Solas, Ena’Atisha was not stupid, she knew what Solas was going to do to them, she turned away from the mages, not to see what was about to be done. She hears a spell been casted and then the Screams from the mages, she turned back around to see Solas looking down at the burnt corpses of the mages “Damn them all” He said without looking at her, the sadness and anger in his voice made her want to run up and hug him, tell him that he’ll never be alone with her around. They had kissed once, in the fade others would have said that the kiss didn’t mean anything it was in the land of dreams, but to dreamers like Solas and Ena, the kiss was more real there any kiss in the waking world.

"Ma falon, Ir abelas. If there is anything you need” she says looking at him full of sorrow. “I” he started without looking back at her "I need some time alone, I’ll meet you back at skyhold….." with that he was gone, not once looking back. “Dareth shiral, Ma vhenan” she whispered with tears in her eyes and turned to walk back to camp.

With Solas gone off to morn over his friend Ena was lefted with trying to find her way back to the inquisition camp alone. "Damn it, I swear it was this way!” it was nearly two hours later when she saw the camp come into view, well more like she could see The iron bulls back. “Ah Boss! Got yourself lost! You really do have a poor sense of direction!” he said laughing at her, she gave him an angry look and sat down in a huff. Dorian started laughing at the small flustered elf, but all this earned him was a punch on the shoulder and an evil glare “ouch okay sorry Ena!” he said to her with a smile. "So! Did you and our favorite hobo mage save his—where is Solas by the way?”  
“I don’t know” she says without looking at the both of them “Ir abelas, but today has been long and I wish to get some sleep” with that she gets up to go to the tent she would of shared with Solas “Night boss” she herd Bull yell then followed by Dorian saying good night.

Sleep did not come easy for her that night, she kept thinking back to Solas, the way he gasped when he saw his friend corrpted, the murderous look in his eyes and the way he walked off like his world was over. But then she remembered the kiss, and sleep finally came.  
When she entered the fade she felt something was off, all she could hear was words in broken elven and what she thinks is the pull of a spirit or an old memory “if you are trying to show me something spirit you will ne--” from the corner of her eye she saw a spirit in the middle of a grassy field, the voices were coming from the spirit. Getting closer to the spirit she could tell it was the spirit of wisdom “are you not the spirit of wisdom? I saw you die!” she yelled, but she got no answer from the spirit. Wisdom was just standing still looking off into the void, then turned her head to stare at the elf. There was nothing in its eyes “Ah…. You are just a fragment of the spirit of wisdom” Ena said with a sad smile, she went to touch the spirit with her left hand. But something happened, the mark on her hand redacted to the spirit, and the mark absorbed the fragment, with doing this she was sent out of the fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma falon: My friend  
> Ir abelas: I am sorry  
> Dareth shiral: Used as a "farewell" it means, "Safe journey"  
> Ma vhenan: My Heart


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to Story

It was morning when Ena’Atisha woke up with a scream, holding her head and cradling her hand from the pain. “Boss! Are you okay!?” she heard bull yell out from his and Dorian’s tent. Dorian came running into her tent to see her rocking back and forth holding her head “Ena! What’s wrong? What happened?!” Dorian said looking at her, then to her marked hand to see that it was now glowing “Bull! Her Mark is glowing, go see if there is a rift close by!” With a nod of his head he gabbed his axe and went to see if the is a rift close by.

_It hurts it hurts! Why does my head hurt so much!_ “Ena! Your nose is bleeding!” touching her nose to see if it was in fact bleeding “Ir abelas falon, I do not wish to make you worry, but do not worry I am fine now” She said with a half hearted smile, Dorian now looking at her dumbfounded, “what Dorian? I assure you I am fine now”

“Ena? May you please talk in the common tongue” now it was her turn to look at Dorian dumbfounded “what do you mea-” cutting herself off she was listening to what she was saying. Elven, _I’m speaking in elven, I have never known this many words in elven!_

“do you know what caused this to happen” Dorian asked her and cutting her off her train of thought, not trusting herself to say anything in elven she grabbed out a pencil and paper and wrote down what had occurred to her in the fade, “hmmm, that is quite odd. It is too bad our elven fade expert isn’t here, he’ll know what to do, maybe it has to do with what the mark did to that spirit?” the realization hit her, _if that is it_ she thought _Solas will never forgive me!_ “Don’t see any rifts close by!” Dorian and her heard Bull yell out to them. “well no rifts close by an-” Dorian was cut off by the sound of Ena‘s stomach, he looked at he with a coy grin and she looked away in embarrassment.

“And with that I say we go make ourselves some breakfast! I can even smell something already cooking” Ena was about to argue not too when Dorian had cut her off “without Solas here we are going to have to put our brains together and you are obviously hungry” he winked at her and walked out of the tent, she really just wanted to stay in her bedroll to make sense of what happened, but then again she was really hungry.

By the time Ena came out of her tent The Iron Bull and Dorian had already started cooking breakfast. “Ah Boss! Heard you had some wired shit happened to you in the fade!” he said with a grunt. She laughed at his disgruntled face he was making and nodded her head. “Can you talk in the common tongue yet my dear?” Dorian asked her not looking away from the food that was cooking, she stopped and started to think of what to say. “What are we eating?” she asked hoping that it was in common. “Well boss on my way back I was attacked by wolves! So I thought why not take it back for breakfast!” he in his booming voice. “yeah sorry Bull but I’m going to have to pass on eating the wolf, nothing against your cooking but it’s a Dalish thing, do you have any bugs I can eat?” bull looked at her with a confused look “oh ah sorry boss didn’t know that, but yeah there’s some bug left to eat” she nodded her head “ma serannas bull” when she went to look at Dorian she noticed that he was smiling at her. “What Dorian?”

Dorian smiled at her and said “ah, sorry it’s just nice to see that you are back to your adorable little self” she blushed at him for calling her adorable, she’ll never get used to people completing her.

_Back when Ena was with her clan, she was always the odd one out. Where the other kids liked ways to anger the shems or learn the ways of hunt. She was more content with learning things of the past from the spirits of the fade. She knew her keeper wouldn’t like her talking to spirits. When she had just come into her magic her keeper had told her to never trust what she see in the fade as they are all equally dangerous._

_The day she learnt she was a dreamer, she was at the age of 15. A demon had almost possessed her and was saved by a spirit, breaking the demons hold on her “you have a rare power Da'len” the spirit had said to her “you are a dreamer, you must not lose your mind to the will of the demons. You must learn to have an indomitable focuses”. She had laughed when Solas had said she had an indomitable focuses, if only he knew. But when she told her keeper of this, the keeper was mortified “what have I told you Da’len!” she yelled, now drawing the attention of the whole clan. “You must never listen to the demons! You will be the down fall of this clan! Dirthara-ma”. After that day no one would talk to her, her father said next to nothing to her and all her clan mates did not go anywhere close to her in fear of getting possessed. So when her keeper asked for someone to go to the conclave, she jumped at the chance to go, just to prove to her clan that she will not be there their down fall._

Thinking of what her keeper would be thinking of all of this made her laugh. “Ma banal las halamshir var vhen, you are doing nothing for your clan da'len. I sent you there to spy not to befriend the shemlen! Why are you listening to a flat ear about elven culture?!”

She was broken from her train of thought by a poke on her fore head, shocked by this she looked up to see Dorian looking all concerned. “Oh Ir abelas Dorian! What were you saying?” Ena said to him with an apologetic look. Dorian huffed at her and said “I said what’s so funny?” Ena gave him a half hearted laugh, “I was just thinking of my clan”

“Oh… Do you miss your clan?” Dorian asked with a sorrowful look. “I don’t really know, but I’m sure my clan doesn’t miss the one that’ll being demons to the clan” she said with a laugh, “Being demons to your clan, why would they say that boss?” Bull said as he turned around from the roast he was cooking. Realize what she had just said, she let out a sigh “I am a dreamer” they both looked at her stunned “Like Solas?” Bull said “yes just like Solas” she said sadden.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know where I'm going with this, if this looks odd on computer it's because I'm doing this all on my phone
> 
> Ir abelas: I am sorry  
> falon: Friend  
> ma serannas: My thanks  
> Da'len: little child, or "little one"  
> Dirthara-ma: "May you learn." Used as a curse  
> Ma banal las halamshir var vhen: You do nothing to further our people  
> shemlen: Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race. It continues to see use as a slang term amongst the City Elves ("Shems") even though its meaning has largely been lost.


	3. Chapter 3

“Back in my homeland” Dorian started to say “we call them: Dreamers ‘Somniari’. Ex magister Aurelian Titus was said to have been one--” 

“Yeah and the crazy vint is dead, the new Arishok helped attack his fortress, Ath Velanis in Seheron. What’s this dreamer shit got to do with the mark going crazy?” The Iron Bull said cutting Dorian off, earning a glare from the Tevinter mage. Ena’Atisha went quite trying to find the right words that the Qunari mercenary would understand “Well, Dreamers are mages that can enter the fade at will without the aid of lyrium. A dreamer that is quite talented can reshape the fade, but because of our strong connection to the fade we draw demons and spirits alike.” She said to the Iron Bull hoping he understood what she had said “yes do you get it Bull? Or is it to much fade and magic ‘shit’ for you?” Dorian said to him, in a mocking tone “Watch it vint” bull said back to Dorian, glaring at him with his one good eye. Dorian gave a little laugh under his breath and went to say something, but this time Ena was the one to cut him off “are the both of you quite done?” Ena said to them in annoyance, “Sorry do continue” Dorian said to her with a smile. “Thank you, now where was I. Ah yes, as you both know Solas and I went to save his friend: a spirit of wisdom.” She looked down at her hands on her lap “the spirit had been turned into a pride demon, we tried to save it by attacking the bindings that was keeping it summoned in hope that the spirit will return to being a peaceful spirit but the damage to the spirit was too great. Solas had to return them to the beyond but doing it the way he did, the spirit died.”

“Why would anyone want to befriend a demon” the Iron Bull said with a grunt. “Why would anyone want to befriend a Qunari?” Ena said to him with a dead pan look. The Iron Bull went wide eyed, not believing that the kind hearted elf had just said that. “That was a bit uncalled for don’t you think Ena” Dorian said coming to the Iron bull’s defence. Realizeing what she had just said, she ripped her head around to look at Dorian, then back to bull with wide eyes and apologetic look in her eyes “Ir abelas Bull, I—I didn’t mean it— mean it like that” she said hunched with her hands now covering her face in shame. The Iron Bull looked at her with a reassuring look on his face, “It’s alright boss, I guess I hit a nerve there” Ena looked up at bull with a grin “yes but it still is not an excuse to lash out like that” she said now looking smaller then what she was “so what happened after the spirit died?” Dorian said to asked her to get back on track. Ena turned her head back to Dorian “well in his sadden state Solas killed the mages that had summoned his friend and went off to grieve, to I do not know where” the Iron Bull gave a big laugh “Well shit boss, remind me to never piss off Solas” Bull said in his booming voice rubbing the back of his head. Ena gave him a halfhearted smile and shrug of her shudders. “I have never seen him that angry before, it was quite intimidating” she told bull “But I dirges, there was a point to this story.” She said with a laugh before continuing. 

“When a spirit dies its energy returns to the Fade and may regenerate into another spirit. If the idea giving the spirit form is strong. But when I entered the fade last night I came across a small piece of the spirit of wisdom.”

“This being because you are dreamer that you came across this fragment of the spirit?” Dorian asked her “yes, this is what I was thinking.” Ena said answering him, “Most mages would never come across such a small piece of a spirit or any spirits for that matter, save that for Desire.” She said now playing with her long sun kissed hair. “When I saw the fragment, I thought that maybe the spirit wasn’t dead and that maybe they would know where Solas had gone off too. But when I got closer I noticed that it was just a small piece of the spirit, I reached out to them with my marked hand” Ena said as she now started playing with her marked hand “I guess the mark had absorbed the fragment or something. I don’t know but my head feels like it’s over flowing with information” 

“And I guess knowing how to speak fluent elven was part of this?” Dorian said to sounding a little skeptical “I assure you Dorian, I am not possessed” Ena said looking at Dorian a little annoyed “I think I would know if I was possessed!” she said trying not to yell at Dorian. “My dear this is what all everyone would say if they were possessed!” he said back to her, trying not to rise his voice and failing. “Do you not trust me Dorian!?” she yelled back to him. “Of course I do why you would think otherwise” Dorian said looking a little hurt “Then trust me that I know what I’m doing” Ena said with a look of sadness in her eyes, “I’ll let a Templar smite—“ she was cut off by Dorian sending a magic spell right at her “Fenedhis lasa Dorian!” She yelled as she dodge the attack and shocked that he just tried to attack her “There not possessed” The Tevinter mage said with a smile, Ena’Atisha looked at him with a dumfounded looked to which the mage laughed at her “Do not worry my dear that spell would not of hurt you, a demon would of tried to defend itself.” He said still laughing at the annoyed expression. “….. Could have said something Dorian….” She said with her arms crossed. “And miss that looked on your face? Never.”

Ena let out a huff and went to look over to see if Bull was taking all of this in, but when she looked at him he was wide eyed with his mouth hanging open, “Bull are you okay—“ She went to ask but Bull had cut her off.

“Nope! Fuck this! I’m out!” he throw his hands up in the air and yelled getting up from where he was sitting. “I’m going to go kill some shit! This shit makes no sense…. It’s doing my head in!” he said under his breath as he went to grab his axe on the way out of the camp.  
Dorian let out a big laugh as he and Ena watched The Iron Bull walk off in a huff “Knew that was going to happen!” He said to Ena with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I'll like to know if there are any spelling errors, bad punctuation, etc


End file.
